


Yondare Hex's No Good, Very Bad Day

by maldraxxus-official (mechadogmarron)



Series: Maldraxxus Days [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anima Weaving, Gen, Strangers to Friends (kind of), genuary 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechadogmarron/pseuds/maldraxxus-official
Summary: "Death never changes." Bullshit. Death has gotten increasingly worse over the past few years, and mortal hunters dragging their weird mortal pets through the House of the Primus does not help. Especially not when they're weird dogs that eat bones, and you're made of bones.
Relationships: Yondare Hex (Warcraft) & Araya (Warcraft)
Series: Maldraxxus Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Genuary 2021





	Yondare Hex's No Good, Very Bad Day

Yondare Hex had not had a good day in a very, very long time. 

It had started with the anima drought leaving her without a use for her carefully tuned skills. Fortunately, the House of Eyes had seen use in retaining her for the drought's end, but it had been a near thing. The Primus's disappearance hadn't helped matters. And now all of Maldraxxus was rattling at the seams, prepared to collapse into pointless, violent fighting. And _then_ the _mortals_ had shown up, and sure, they'd built her a proper anima conductor, but the damn hunters had brought _living breathing animals_ into _the Seat of the Primus_. 

Case in point: the draenei before her, discussing the best conducting options, and beside him two _hyenas_. She hadn't seen the beasts in life, but had read of them once in death, terrible bone-crunching dogs. "Do you really need to bring those mongrels in here?" 

"Oh, yes! I feel naked without them." He laughed, in what was probably meant to be a good-natured gesture but felt a whole lot like mockery. "Don't worry, they're perfectly tame. They've been traveling with me since the Exodar left us stranded. Ah, but that's a story for another time. Go ahead and channel the anima to the House of Constructs. I-"

"Apprentice!" Yondare barely suppressed a groan. The radically insane and infectiously optimistic (and probably infectiously _diseased_ ) Marileth bounded up, Kevin at his side. "If I might have just a moment of your time? I had a question about this Koosu slime you once encountered." 

"Oh, yes! A fascinating case. I encountered a fellow hunter who had somehow managed to charm the creature, as if it had a hound's brain. It responded to commands much as a tame beast would. Here, walk with me, and I'll tell you all about it." 

The draenei turned to walk away, Marileth with him, and Yondare was about to sputter when she felt a strange tugging sensation at her leg. And then fell over as one of the twin hyenas grabbed her lower legbone, pulled it away from her body, and ran off. 

"Hae, no!" the draenei scolded. "Drop it!" Rather than obey, the hyena let out a cackle and started running. "Hae, stay!" 

The hyena was not interested in dropping or staying, particularly given that it would almost certainly be punished once it was finally caught. It continued to let out its hideous cackle as it ran towards the Forge of Bonds, its master giving chase. Unfortunately, a hyena was simply a faster creature than a draenei. The din of hooves and hyena calls echoed through the stone complex. "My leg! Get my leg!"

"Oh, a hyena, huh? Don't those things eat bones?" 

Yondare glared at Araya. "You don't need to remind me. If you know so much, how do you get it to drop it?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask the hunter. You know, I was a hunter in life." 

"I don't care."

"I know." Araya laughed. "Ah, it's good to see some living energy in here. Usually everyone just stands around and does their duty. Why, I'm not sure you and I have spoken more than ten words before this!" 

"Yes, and thank the Primus for that. Now help me get up."

"You only have one leg."

"I'll lean on the conductor. I refuse to lay on the floor." 

"Alright, it's your call." Araya shrugged before reaching down, picking Yondare up entirely, and leaning her against the Anima Conductor. "Maldraxxans today have so much pride. Back in the day, we were proud, sure, proud as the Primus, but we knew our limits. No sense in putting extra stress on the bones, especially for a liching acolyte like you. Not like you can dump the body and get a new one the way that a Construct can."

"I'll replace if I need to replace. Don't you _Maldraxxans today_ me, I'm no newer to this realm than you are. Heirmir can all she likes, but I don't have to take it from you." 

"Ah, Heirmir." Yondare could almost see the hearts of (platonic?) appreciation in Araya's eyes. Disgusting. "Greatest weaponsmith I've ever seen. Incredible. Have you seen Fatebringer? Now _that_ is a sword. Finest working blade I've ever seen. Some of these heroes have brought some truly beautiful mortal blades - the people of Azeroth clearly know how to forge - but none of them even come close. The Primus could forge a finer weapon, sure, but for one who was once a mortal to create such a thing..." 

"I don't care." 

"I know you don't care, but you're a captive audience. I-" 

A shout interrupted them. A few seconds later, the hyena dashed out from the western side of the House and straight past. Yondare lunged, only to fall over again. "May that mongrel be damned to the Maw."

"It's an animal."

"Even so. Help me up again."

Araya laughed. "Of course. Anything for the greatest anima weaver ever known to Maldraxxus, the mighty Yondare Hex." 

"Don't patronize me. And please don't pick me-"

Araya picked Yondare up, leaning her against the conductor once more. "This anima conductor of yours is a wonderful thing. I'm glad that the heroes have gotten it working again. Although isn't it strange that we conduct anima to enemy houses?"

"Not particularly. Some conducting is done to reveal hidden treasures - the House of Chosen has a great deal of anima hidden and protected, and by using some of our own anima, we can find theirs to take. Other conducting is done to empower enemy champions so that they can be slain and have the collected, processed anima returned. It's a slow cycle of growth, but with time you can run the Conductor off a small portion of the anima it generates." 

"Still it doesn't seem very efficient." 

"Oh, you won't catch me disagreeing. But - why do you care, anyways? You're a weaponsmith."

"Indeed I am. But all of Maldraxxus reflects the Primus's will. It would be wrong for me to turn away from some of his incredible creations just because I didn't have any ability to act on the knowledge. After all, I am also a combatant. Someday, I may be called to fight against the House of Rituals or House of Constructs or, Primus forbid, my once-allies in the House of Chosen, and understanding how anima is networked may give me the strength to overcome." 

"Ah. I assumed you just wanted to annoy me."

"Well, that too." Araya smiled. "Anyways, I-"

The hyena ran past again. This time, Araya reached out and grabbed the beast, picking it up. The hunter hurried over to retrieve the legbone from its mouth. "Bad boy. If you want bones, we can go hunting Tauralus, okay? I know we haven't had as much time to play recently with all of the goings-on, but that doesn't mean you can do what you want. Here's your legbone back, Yondare."

" _Thank you_ ," Yondare spat. Damn hunters. She reached down to reattach her leg and then finally - _finally!_ \- stood on her own two feet. "You know, Deathfang would never steal a Maldraxxan's bones."

"Ah, but Drakka is a genius. You know, she and I are both from Draenor, though I was but I child when we left. I-"

"Araya's already talked my ear off. Anima's channeled, so get to it." 

"Ah, yes. You know me so well, Yondare. Araya, might I have my hyena back?"

"See that you discipline it. I will not be so gentle if it continues to cause a ruckus."

"Understood. I'm not quite sure what got into him." He took the hyena into his arms, set the wriggling beast on the ground, and then set out towards the House of Constructs, presumably off to kill Gieger, the name he'd given collectively to the strange constructs that anima channeling seemed to give rise to. 

"Well. That was something," Araya said. 

"Something indeed." Yondare, despite herself, laughed. "At least they're gone."

"At least they're gone," Araya echoed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> "Write something people want to read" No, But Thanks


End file.
